


With Sun's Love

by Helia (caretta)



Series: Rose 'verse [3]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Every Child Grows Up, Except The Dead Ones - Freeform, Family Feels, Gen, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/Helia
Summary: Mùa hè thứ ba Rose đến ở chơi trong biệt thự, con bé tìm thấy anh trong phòng cậu Damian - căn phòng qua bao năm vẫn sạch tinh.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Rose 'verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842838





	With Sun's Love

Cả Batman và Red Hood hợp sức mới lôi được anh khỏi Joker. Anh vùng vẫy, hai nắm tay văng máu, ngực rung lên những tiếng gầm rít bi thương không phải của người. Joker phều phào điệu cười quen thuộc, mặt sưng húp dị dạng, răng lăn lóc bên khóe miệng phòi bọt máu. Cơn điên của Dick dừng đột ngột với một tiếng nấc, hai người không hẹn mà cùng buông tay, để anh sà xuống bên thi thể nhỏ bé của Damian bọc trong tấm liệm. Anh ôm lấy cậu, bước đi, khó nhọc như một người cố vùng vẫy để chạy trốn trong ác mộng, chậm đến tuyệt vọng, chỉ có ý chí ngăn anh khuỵu xuống. Phần đời của Dick mang tên Damian là một giấc mơ lặp lại, bắt đầu giống nhau và mỗi lần kết thúc một tan hoang.

Tim liếc mắt với gã, lẳng lặng quay đi, áo choàng dơi như cố ý trượt qua mắt tên hề.

Gã đợi tiếng rồ máy của Batmobile. Rút súng nã hai phát vào đầu Joker, đá hắn lăn ùm xuống nước, sắc xanh bệnh hoạn của Lazarus Pit lan sóng trên tấm băng rôn "Mừng ngày trở lại!"

***

Mùa hè thứ ba Rose đến ở chơi trong biệt thự, con bé tìm thấy anh trong phòng cậu Damian - căn phòng qua bao năm vẫn sạch tinh.

"Ba ơi cho đi ba cho bé giữ nó ba ba!" Rose bi bô phấn khích, tay xốc một con mèo đen có chân và chóp đuôi trắng dí sát mặt anh, thân mèo co lên vẫn dài đến rốn cô bé.

Dick hụt hơi như bị thụi một cú. Alfred bỏ đi ba ngày sau khi Damian mất, không chịu tay người khác cho ăn. Đôi lúc anh ngỡ có tiếng chân nó trên gác xép, nhưng mặc cho cả nhà tìm kiếm nó vẫn không xuất hiện. Anh tưởng con mèo đã chết trong một góc tường nào đó, nhập bọn với vô vàn linh hồn già cỗi lẩn khuất trong từng ngóc ngách căn nhà.

"Ba, cho giữ nó đi ba?" Tưởng sự im lặng của anh là phản đối, mắt Rose long lanh.

"Được," giọng anh vỡ ra, "Được chứ con yêu." Trái tim se sắt đột ngột tràn căng, nứt toác.

"Alfie! Alfie! Meo meo con tên Alfie!!" Rose chạy ríu chân ra cửa, tiếng trẻ chưa tròn âm cùng tiếng mèo cam chịu đầy bất mãn xáo động khắp hành lang.

Jason khép cửa phòng sau lưng nửa giờ sau, đến bọc mình quanh anh trên chiếc giường, tấm chăn Alfred vẫn giặt giũ thơm khô ôm sâu lấy họ.

***

Dick hôn gã khác đi khi Rose gợi anh nhớ đến Damian. Gã chứng kiến quá nhiều lần anh ép mình cười, cẩn thận xây bức tường ngăn cách giữa gia đình họ và quá khứ, để rồi một cử chỉ ngây thơ nhất khi ít ngờ tới nhất của Rose nghiến nó nát vụn ra. Một phần sâu thẳm trong gã đã chấp nhận việc anh không thể quên, dù anh cố gắng bao nhiêu, và gã sẽ luôn chia sẻ hạnh phúc của mình với một cái bóng.

Những lúc mệt mỏi từ tuần tra, mất mát và hối hận thít quanh anh, bóp nghẹt và dìm anh xuống mấy tầng nước nặng nề đen đặc như hắc ín, gã không biết làm gì hơn là đè anh xuống bằng cả sức nặng, giữ chặt hai má anh trong tay gấp gáp, "Ở lại đây, ở lại đây." Tì trán mình vào trán anh, trượt tay trong mớ tóc đẫm hồ hôi, ghìm chặt hai vai anh mà hôn như gã mới là người không nơi bấu víu. Gã ép anh phải thở, ép anh vì thiếu dưỡng khí phải vùng trở lại thế giới loài người. Mất bao thời gian để anh dần chấp nhận thằng bé đã không còn, có những đêm gã viện đến Rose như cái cớ cuối cùng để Dick không hụt ngã. Damian không chấp nhận anh ta theo nó, còn gã không đời nào cho phép. Gã sẽ ở đây đến khi vết thương đã hơi se miệng thôi bục máu, gã cùng Rose sẽ là đối trọng cho gần như mọi người Dick biết đang chờ anh ta ở thế giới bên kia.

Vì Dick là của gã, vì Rose, vì một lời hứa theo dòng máu chảy từ khóe miệng.

"Grss... phả... ssng..."

***

Jason chưa bao giờ hết ngạc nhiên sao con bé lớn thật nhanh, vậy mà vẫn còn nhỏ quá.

Dick ôm Rose ngả đầu trên sô pha, kiểu ngủ tượng của người kiệt sức. Con bé xem ra đã được cho ăn tối và tắm rửa, trong khi bộ đồ Nightwing mới tháo găng và ủng, tay áo vuốt cao đến bắp. Dù gã cố rón chân tháo mũ thật nhẹ nhàng, Rose vẫn hé một bên mắt, sau đó khe khẽ tuồn khỏi tay Dick chạy đến vòng tay gã.

Đôi má còn bụ sữa, cái bụng mềm và gã có thể ôm nó lọt thỏm trong một cánh tay. Phút trước gã không ngờ cục chăn to bằng cái bánh mì đã cao đến đầu gối gã, phút này tim gã rung lên vì con bé nhẹ và mỏng manh biết bao. Gã bế con sang phòng ngủ, tự nhủ mình gã còn nhiều thời gian nữa.

Ánh mắt Dick khi tỉnh lại dưới gương mặt gã nhẹ nhõm như sáng mùa xuân. Nhân lúc bóng tối chưa vượt qua cơn ngái ngủ gã kéo anh vào lòng, tay giữ sau eo cho sức nặng cả người anh tì lên ngực, nhấc anh đến giường, mũi chân Dick đu đưa trên mắt cá.

Anh không nhúc nhích khi gã cởi quần áo cho hai người, nhưng tỉnh đủ lâu để hôn trước khi lại ngủ say trên ngực gã.

Jason chỉ cần anh còn yêu gã khi thức giấc.

***

Ông nội trong mắt Rose rất hiền, rất nghiêm, rất im lặng, rất buồn. Có đôi lúc ông xuống Hang nói chuyện với chú Tim, nhưng chủ yếu Rose thấy ông ngồi sau máy tính trong thư phòng, hay cùng Titus đi dạo sau dinh thự.

Đúng hơn họ chỉ đứng có một chỗ - mộ cụ ông, cụ bà và cậu Damian. Những ngày cô đi theo ông Rose không muốn ngồi yên, chạy quanh đón gió biển lùa qua tóc và chân váy. Khi hoàng hôn xuống, ông đánh thức Titus nằm bên cậu Damian, vực cơ thể to lớn của nó dậy, "Đến lúc về rồi, ông bạn."

Ba nói với chó Titus đã là già lắm rồi, già ơi là già, già như cụ Al vậy. Mỗi ngày ông đánh thức nó một khó khăn hơn, Rose nghĩ có ngày nó sẽ không dậy nữa.

***

Bố ơi, sao bố không dậy với con?

"Rose, lại đây nào." Mẹ Hayley gọi, giọng khẽ hơn hẳn bình thường. Ba Dick ngồi bên giường, nắm chặt tay bố, má Ivy mặc áo trắng và tóc bới cao đang cúi người tiêm cho bố gì đó. Bố nói không phải sợ tiêm, tiêm không đau, bố bị cô Harper tiêm mấy lần mà không nhăn mặt tí nào.

"--ổn định rồi, tối nay để Rose sang chỗ tôi, cậu cứ yên tâm."

Ba Dick gật đầu, Rose thấy ba đợi má Ivy quay đi mới len lén thở ra. Mẹ Hayley xốc lại Rose trong tay, ghé sang thì thầm với má.

Vừa lúc ấy, mắt bố hé mở. Bố hé đôi môi tái nhợt như da mặt, một lúc mới ra tiếng,

"Này, công chúa..."

"Bố!" Rose tụt xuống chạy ào đến bên giường, ba bế Rose lên, để cô vươn tay ôm má bố thơm chùn chụt. Mặt bố hóp vào, bố vẫn chiếm gần hết cái giường nhưng cô chưa bao giờ thấy bố yếu và gầy như thế.

"Bố ơi, con yêu bố."

"Nào con, để cho bố nghỉ." Ba kéo Rose lui lại một chút. Bố Jay nhắm mắt như thể được thơm cũng mất rất nhiều sức, giọng nhỏ nhưng rõ,

"Bố cũng yêu con, công chúa."

 _Bố đừng ngủ, con không muốn bố chết đâu_ , công chúa nghĩ khi được mẹ bế đi và chiếc giường của bố biến mất sau cánh cửa.

***

Khi Rose mười một tuổi, mỏm đất sau biệt thự có thêm ba ngôi mộ nữa.

Có Titus chết vì già.

Có ông nội chết vì đột quỵ.

Có cụ Al chết vì cao huyết áp.

Lần ấy nhìn cụ Al tiễn đưa người nhà Wayne cuối cùng trong chiếc xe lăn, mong manh và héo bạc, Rose đã đủ lớn để hiểu. Họ đều chết vì vỡ tim.

Gia đình họ không xa lạ gì với mất mát. Giữa ánh đom đóm lập loè bay quanh bốn mộ bia và hai cây thập giá, bố từng ôm cô nói, "Con là bông hoa hồng, vì cả khi khô cằn con vẫn dồn nhựa sống để nở ra đoá hoa đẹp nhất."

Cô tìm xuống Hang Dơi khi cậu Tim đã đi tuần, hai chân cô Harper thò ra từ dưới gầm mẫu Batmobile mới.

"Cô ơi, con có việc muốn nhờ cô..."

***

Lúc đầu gã tưởng đó là do nghề nghiệp đặc thù của họ, nhưng sau này gã hiểu mọi bậc cha mẹ đều có suy nghĩ ấy. Họ đều nhìn con khi nó tươi vui nhất, khi thế giới tưởng chừng hoàn mỹ nhất, và thầm nghĩ, "Đừng lấy nó đi. Tôi cầu xin, xin đừng lấy nó đi."

Gã thấy ánh mắt ấy ở Dick nhiều hơn ai hết, gần như mỗi giây, thậm chí có những lúc anh dường như không muốn cho Rose lọt ra ngoài tầm mắt. Những cơn ác mộng dần lắng xuống theo thời gian, nhưng trong vô thức anh luôn có một cái đồng hồ đếm ngược, nó giục anh đến vô lý phải cẩn thận phải trân trọng từng khoảnh khắc, vì thời gian sắp hết, vì biết đâu, biết đâu...

Lúc này gã đang thấy nhưng ác mộng ấy bị khuấy ngầu lên khi anh bắt gặp Rose trong bộ áo, mặt nạ và mũ trùm màu tím, đưa trả ví cho một ông cụ trong khi hai tên cướp khập khiễng chạy có cờ. Gã gần như nghe được tim anh ngừng đập khi bắt gặp ánh loé của con dao lăn lóc, sợ hãi thổi bay lí trí và mắt anh long lên dưới mặt nạ Nightwing.

Rose - Spoiler - chống nạnh nhìn thẳng vào mắt anh, rành rọt.

"Con hơn tuổi ba khi trở thành Robin."

Anh mở miệng, nó lập tức chặn lời.

"Con hơn tuổi bố khi trở thành Robin."

Gã biết nó định nói gì tiếp theo. Dick không thở nổi.

"Nhưng hơn hết, con già hơn cậu Damian."

Mười hai năm chuẩn bị không khiến cú shock nhẹ đi. Chết rồi, chấm hết, họ đã già, Rose đã lớn, và Damian vĩnh viễn mười hai tuổi.

Ngần ấy năm, cô quản gia Harper đã thành bóng dáng quen thuộc gần như Alfred. Bọn họ mỗi người nắm một tay Rose, bước đến sau lưng Batman trầm lặng nhất, tự khắc nhất và cô độc nhất.

"Tim, em có muốn một Robin không?"

***

Một cái liếc mắt, gã gật đầu, Dick thở ra nhẹ nhõm. Tim đang lo cho con bé, nó sẽ tỉnh. Nó không thể nào sống mà không biết ba nó yêu nó hơn chính sinh mạng mình.

Môi anh mấp máy, Jason xốc anh lên tay, mỗi hơi thở phả lên cổ gã run run như đó là hơi cuối. Quãng đường rời khỏi bãi chiến trường hơn chục bước, gã đặt anh xuống thảm cỏ ướt sương. Không hiểu sao đom đóm vẫn bay, có lẽ là chờ đón.

"Tôi mang anh ta về với cậu đây."

Dick yếu ớt tựa đầu vào bia mộ Damian, cười như anh cười với gã khi vừa thức giấc. Không còn bóng đêm nào đè nặng nữa, bờ vai anh nhẹ nhõm như Dick Grayson cái ngày hắn bắt đầu yêu. Ngón tay anh khẽ cựa, gã quỳ xuống bên cạnh để anh hôn một cái thật dịu dàng.

Khó mà mở miệng khi máu chảy loang nền đất và anh sắp lịm đi, nhưng tên cứng đầu Grayson vẫn tìm được cách.

"Tôi đồng ý."

Nếu trong một thế giới khác nơi Damian có cơ hội trưởng thành, có nụ hôn đầu tiên, có thời gian nghĩ đến một thứ tình cảm khác với tình cha con hay tình anh em bè bạn, có thể gã sẽ có một đối thủ đáng gờm. Nhưng chuyện nơi này đã xảy ra - Jason là người mà Dick chọn, gã cùng anh nuôi một đứa con, họ chung sống hơn mười lăm năm, gã được anh yêu không chỉ mỗi khi thức giấc.

Damian, tôi đã giữ lời hứa. Dick đã sống như anh ta phải sống, giờ cậu có thể yên lòng.

***

"Ông ơi~! Chú Cullen bắt nạt con!!!"

"Bắt nó lại!! Khẩu súng bắn dây của tôi!!!"

Jason phì cười mở tay cho thằng nhóc ào lên lòng. Bất thần bị chiếm chỗ, Alfred ngoáo một tiếng càu nhàu, nhảy lên tấm lót trên khung cửa sổ cuộn mình ngủ tiếp. Rose thở dài vào cốc cà phê, đỡ trán,

"Terry, mẹ bảo gì?"

Thằng bé nũng nịu dụi vào cằm ông ngoại,

"Không phận sự miễn vào Hang. Nhưng ông sai con vào lấy hộ cái kính mà~"

Mẹ thằng bé lườm,

"Bố cần đeo kính bao giờ?"

Jason giơ giơ tay thanh minh với Batwoman có cái mũi của ông,

"Tuổi già lẩm cẩm, con phải hiểu cho bố..."

Rose đảo mắt. Giây sau ông ngoại vui vẻ bị đá đít ra ngoài, từ sau cánh cửa sập lại lập tức phát ra một tràng giáo huấn đầy âm thanh và cuồng nộ.

Jason tay cắp một cái mũ loè loẹt từ bộ sưu tập vĩ đại của Harper thong thả vòng ra sau. Đến mỏm đất, ông tráo nó với chiếc mũ rơm cài hoa trên thập giá của Tim, vì già để làm gì nếu không có cơ hội bộc phát tính trẻ con? Bên gốc thụ khô cạnh mộ Tom và Martha lúc này có một cây nguyệt quế xanh tốt hơi nghiêng, nhìn kĩ là hai cây, thân rễ xoắn chặt lấy nhau như hai con người cuộn lấy nhau trong nụ hôn say đắm. Ông vừa đến, gió thổi hai chiếc chuông nhỏ lao xao một nhánh cây. Ông vỗ nhè nhẹ thân gỗ, thì thầm,

"Hôm nay em đẹp lắm Harley. Chị cũng thế, Ivy."

Mặt trời đã xuống biển một phần ba, nhuộm những phiến đá trong một màu hồng đầy sức sống. Jason tìm đến chỗ của mình giữa đại gia đình, ngồi quàng tay sau lưng Dick và vừa tiện xoa đầu Damian.

Ông ngắm hoàng hôn trong tiếng sóng vỗ cùng gió biển nồng ấm như một nụ hôn. Có ai ngờ trong mấy anh em, ông là người duy nhất sống hơn năm mươi tuổi.

End.


End file.
